Hugs
by Dying.Rain
Summary: Anko clutched the kunai tightly, just in case she needed to use it to kill him. But instead, she found herself locked in a tight embrace with Uchiha Itachi. /AnkoItachi CRACK/


"Damn it." Anko clenched her fists, looking at her now dead sensei's body. "Who killed him? It should have been me!"

"You?" a slightly amused voice drawled. "You'd sacrifice yourself for your sensei?"

Anko looked up to see the oldest of the Uchiha's, leaning on a tree. "No! Die for him? Never! It should have been me killing him! I swore revenge. I wanted him to suffer!"

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Well, Anko-san, if it makes you feel better, he did "suffer". But than again, that's what Sasuke said. And who knows how sadistic he is?"

Gritting her teeth, she stabbed a kunai inside her teacher's un-beating heart. "I'll kill him," she growled. "It won't be as good, but it'll have to do!"

The Uchiha shook his head. "Anko-san, please reconsider killing my brother. He still has much to accomplish."

"He should have reconsidered that before killing the snake bastard!"

Itachi smiled. "I have another idea. Kill Kabuto. He has absorbed part of Orochimaru within him. It would be better than killing my younger brother."

"Why do you care about your brother so much? He hates you!" Anko put her hands on her hips. "Give me one good reason to spare your brother."

"Your village would not forgive you," he replied calmly.

"They should!" argued Anko. "After all the things your fucking brother did, they should thank me!"

Itachi shook his head. "Your village already hates you, Anko-san," he pointed out.

Anko stopped breathing. He was right. Konoha never forgave her for being the student of that _bastard_. Something, she just couldn't control. It wasn't damn fair.

"Than scratch reason number one!" Anko said. "Cause if my village hates them, it gives me an excuse to hate them back in peace."

"Anko-san, if you kill Sasuke, you'll be charged with killing the last Uchiha."

"Last Uchiha? What about you, Itachi-_kun_?" she spat with venom.

"They disowned me," said Itachi simply. "I am no Uchiha."

"Than why are you protecting your brother?" demanded Anko. Her heart pounded with fury. Who was this guy to denounce her vengeance? Revenge made her alive. Couldn't he see that was the only reason for her existence right now?

"Because," Itachi said, "He's the last Uchiha."

Anko rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone, Itachi. You're a heartless bastard. Your brother wants to _kill _you."

"He wants, but he can not. He never will be able to."

The snake mistress clenched her fists. "Don't _fuck_ with me," she muttered.

"I'm not 'fucking' with you, Anko-san," Itachi said. "I'm merely talking to you."

Anko rolled her eyes. Was this Uchiha _trying _to infuriate her, or was it just a bad habit? It didn't matter, because Anko didn't take excuses. She gripped her kunai, ready to pull it out any second.

"Mitarashi-san, I know you're not stupid," Itachi said. "You wouldn't try to kill me, for that would be quite foolish."

Anko sighed. "I don't know, Uchiha. I think I'm losing my 'smart' side to me, and letting the 'stupid' side take over."

"I'm not an Uchiha," Itachi said. "And it would be unfortunate if you're 'stupid' side took over, Miss Mitarashi."

He was right. There was no way some junk that Orochimaru threw away could defeat _the _Uchiha Itachi. "My purpose is gone," she whispered. Anko collapsed to the floor. "I might as well sacrifice my life killing you."

Itachi reached out his hand. "Anko-san, you wouldn't want to do that," he said politely. "Because I'm not so nice on the battlefield," he murmured, grabbing her hand gently. Itachi pulled her, and Anko tried to make herself heavier, but Anko was Anko and Anko was light. Itachi pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Anko-san, I don't suggest you kill anybody," he murmured in her ear. "It wouldn't be wise for someone as _deranged _as you to even touch a sharp object."

Anko shivered, willing herself to get angry. "Let me go," she whispered. "Let me go, Itachi-teme."

"Nope," he said simply. "You're deranged. I don't trust you to go alone." He tightened his hold, and it would have been slightly romantic if Anko was a sweet, innocent girl and Itachi wasn't a sadistic murderer.

"I'm not deranged," she protested. She clenched her fists. "I'm perfectly sane. And you're supposed to be a monster incapable of gentleness."

She could just see Itachi's smirk. "Anko-san, you're not going to be able to return to that village of yours anyways. So, I suggest you take all the help you can get."

Anko gripped her kunai tightly. She closed her eyes and raised it to his neck…

"I suggest you don't do that," Itachi said. He grabbed the sharp weapon away from her. "You're deranged, so I don't trust you with that."

'_Damn!' _Anko thought. _'This is so frustrating!'_

Itachi pulled her closer. "Are you calmed down yet?"

"Yes, I am! I thought an killer like you wouldn't like hugs."

"Nope, I like hugs. And you're not calmed down yet."

"Itachi, you're extremely out of character today!" Anko said.

Itachi smiled. "Just be glad I don't like sex and kisses."

Anko froze.

"Or maybe I do."

**A/N: To my amazing friend Aliki, who loves hugs! **


End file.
